Sweet Dreams
by mycatjake
Summary: Hermione has cousins in VENICE? They move in with her? And they can predict the FUTURE? Read to find full and better summary.
1. The Meeting

Hello! This story is written by me AND blondness. Any parts written in by her are in Jesse's view, so don't worry, they're marked!  
Summary (better than the one by the link): Who ever would have thought that Hermione would have cousins.... in Venice??????? Amber and Jesse Colombotti, who have recently been orphaned and have moved in with Hermione in England, are forced to go to the Burrow this summer with Hermione, who has been invited by Ron. But whomever would have thought that they would discover an unhidden talent, they can predict the future with their dreams! What will happen when the dreams begin? How will they like Hogwarts? What will Harry and Ron think? And most importantly of all.... What will the dreams mean?  
Disclaimer: Plz don't sue us, none of the HP characters or places belong to us, but to JK Rowling, the greatest writer of all time!  
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
**Amber's View:  
Amber grabbed onto the side of the bouncing car. She thought she was going to be sick. But she felt this way a lot lately. She swallowed hard as the thought of her parents came to her mind. Her and her twin sister Jesse had just lost them, in a fire in their home just two weeks ago. She had to move in with Hermione, for her mother was their godmother and they had no other choice.  
  
"You'll love Harry and Ron!" Hermione babbled. She clung to the edges of the seat as the car bounced again, over the dirt road. Fields of golden wheat passed by as they got further and further from civilization. Amber was beginning to wonder about this place. This Burrow... or whatever it was they were going to. "They're the greatest guys on the earth! The Burrow is kinda crowded and you'll have to get used to Fred and George, they're pranksters, Percy is annoying but he's at work a lot. Ginny's nice, she's a sweet little thing-"  
  
Amber began tuning Hermione out. These, people from England, they did like to talk didn't they? Amber and Jesse were Italian, from Venice, Italy. They were used to bustling people, a large, wet city. Now they were in the middle of nowhere, in a completely different country, going to a new magic school, some Hogwarts, in Scotland. Amber hadn't been happy for a long time, especially since her parents died.  
  
"Hey Amber, you okay?" Jesse asked putting an arm around Amber's shoulders as the car jolted violently again. Amber looked at her sister. They were twins, but certainly not identical. Jesse had long, sleek, black hair that on this day she had pulled back into a pony tail because of the heat of this hot July day. Her aqua blue eyes were soft as she looked at her sister. That was the one thing they had in common. Their eyes. Amber's hair was long, blonde and wavy, with tan skin. But their eyes were the same, beautiful, aqua blue.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about mom and dad, and how they..." Amber trailed off, a lump in her throat.  
  
"It's okay," Jesse gave her twin a hug.  
  
The pulled up suddenly in a house, if you could call it that, in the middle of nowhere it seemed. It was tall, leaning, and had a sign hanging over the door that read "The Burrow." It had many stories, and appeared to be being held up by magic. Four red-headed people scrambled out of the door, followed by a black-haired boy. Amber looked at them awkwardly as Hermione ushered them out of the car.  
  
"Ron! Harry!" Hermione said, running over and giving each of them a hug, leaving Amber and Jesse alone, standing against the shining car, squinting at each other. "Well come, Amber and Jesse! Don't be anti-social! Come meet everyone!"  
  
Amber walked over slowly, Jesse following behind, both sizing up the odd group of people. The group, was eyeing them too. Hermione pointed to the first red headed boy.  
  
"This is Ron! And this one over here," She said pulling the black haired boy over. He had the most startling green eyes Amber had ever seen. "is Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
"Hi," He said, shaking, Amber's, the Jesse's hand.  
  
"Oh, and these two boys are twins, Fred and George!" Hermione continued happily.  
  
"Hey we're twins too!" Amber inferred excitedly when Fred and George were mentioned. "But not identical."  
  
"Cool," They said, "Hey you want a candy."  
  
Ron shook his head behind them.  
  
"NO!" Amber and Jesse said, quickly, then laughing at the fact that it came out together. Ron and Harry laughed too. She knew she'd like them.  
  
"Oh, and lastly, this is Ginny, she's 14," Hermione said, pointing to the girl with red hair and freckles standing behind the group shyly who blushed when her name was mentioned.  
  
"Oh, hi Ginny!" Amber and Jesse said.  
  
"Well come inside, you'll be sleeping in Ginny's room with me!" Hermione said, dragging them to the doorway. "Percy, Arthur and Molly will be home later, and you can meet them!"  
  
**Jesse's View:  
Jesse looked at the house as she walked in the door to the kitchen. It was cluttered and an odd clock hung on the wall...It had the names of all of the whole family of Weasleys and were they are and when they are going there...It was odd....  
  
"So, what's your last names?"Ron asked picking up a roll from the table that his mother had made for breakfast and eating it, crumbs falling onto his shirt and getting stuck. Jesse saw him put it to her mouth and felt as though she was going to hurl..... the bumpy car ride was enough for her.... "So sorry, do you want some?" Ron asked his mouth full of half chewed food and making Jesse and Amber sick to there stomachs.....  
  
"No thanks we're not feeling too well... Our last name...Um... is err Colombotti!" Amber and Jesse said together.... sort of.... Amber said the first half and Jesse said the second half they were finishing off each other's sentences again.  
  
"Oh, do you wanna see the room?" Hermione asked, meanwhile Ginny was sitting on the stairs watching Harry and almost drooling.  
  
"Ready Ginn?" Hermione asked and Ginny stood up and showed them up the staircase and to her room.  
  
"So here it is, nothing big, just a room!" Ginny said and smiled, opening the door to her room and letting them in.  
  
"It's fine!" Amber said and heard something banging upstairs.  
  
"Oh darn!" Ginny yelled. "Ron! He's gotten out of the attic again and better look at your room!" Ginny yelled, and the noise stopped then started up again. It sounded like a rattling of a bird cage.  
  
Jesse and Amber put their things down where Hermione's things were.  
  
"Do you have any large body's of water very close to civilization?" Jesse and Amber said meaning to ask, how close are you to where we used to live.  
  
"Uh, we have lakes!" Ginny said confused picking Crookshanks off of her bed and neatening it up, then making Hermione, Jesse, and Amber each places to sleep...  
  
"I mean, how close are you to Venice?" Amber asked clearifying it and smiling.   
"These people do think slow! They as slow as a snail's brain!" Jesse whispered to Amber and made them both crack-up.  
Ginny was sitting in front of her bureau with Hermione and they where doing their hair and make-up. Ginny was putting on some blush of Hermione's, but it was not her color, it was darker than her skin, which was more fair than Hermione's. She looked like a clown or someone imitating a clown.  
  
"OH MY God!" Jesse yelled and laughed, she couldn't help it! "What happened here?" Jesse asked between fits of laughter.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked getting up and putting her hands on her hips in a haughty way... "I look great! Like um.........a model!" Ginny said and posed like her favorite models do in magazines...magical magazines.  
  
"Oh, Ginny you are so young!" Amber said and stood up from where she was. Jesse and Amber were having a one-on-one twin chat, they were talking and making themselves comfortable.  
  
"What I'm not young! I'm fourteen!" Ginny said all confused and crossed her arms infront of her and frowned at Amber and Jesse.  
  
"We know, you are young to the world of cosmetics and beautification!" Jesse said and smiled. "Here! Let us help you!"   
As soon as Ginny obliged she sat down in a chair with Amber and Jesse standing above her. The thing is Amber and Jesse knew how much make-up to use and how to use it, their mother had owned an Italian salon.  
  
"How do I look?" Ginny asked not looking in the mirror.  
  
"Ginny! Where'd you go? You've morphed!" Hermione joked with Ginny and made her smile.  
  
"Whoa! Mum's gunna kill me! I'll take the risk!" Ginny said and smiled, her hair which was usally down and limp was up in two braids and make-up made her look better as well. "Thanks guys! I look so much better!" Ginny giggled.  
  
"How long do you think that'll last?"Amber whispered and smiled in a mischievious way...  
  
"I don't know until she washes-up!" Jesse said and sat down picking up a book of hers, called "Helena." It was an Italian book. Amber had a book of her own that she bought from a book store near Hermione's house.  
  
Later that day at 3:00 or 3:30 pm, they heard a bustle of noise coming from the kitchen and the voice of a middle aged lady drifted up towards where Amber and Jesse were.... 


	2. The Dreams Begin

Ok just a warning. Amber and Jesse do speak some Italian in this chapter, seeing it is their native language. There are translations at the bottom of what they say, so English speaking people can understand. It is not directly translated, because those make no sense, lol. But if you are curious, is a cool site to check out.... And oh yeah, neither blondness or I speak Italian, FreeTranslations really helped us, lol! Annnnnnnywayz, on with Chapter 2:  
  
Amber's View:  
"Dinner!" Molly Weasley's voice drifted up the stairwell once more. "COME NOW ALL OF YOU!"  
  
Amber heard a parade thumping down the stairs as she disembarked, following Hermione. The dining/kitchen area was small and cluttered. The sun had set behind the mountains outside the windows. It smelled good, but what of Amber couldn't recognize. Probably some english food, She thought to herself as she looked around the crowded dining room.  
  
There were three people standing that she didn't recognize, but she figured that they were Weasleys, for the tell-tale flaming red hair told her straight away. There were two males, and an older woman with curly hair. She rubbed her hands on her apron and walked over to Amber, extending her fingers.  
  
"Oh, excuse me! I'm Molly, Ronnie's mother. You must be Amber," She said, smiling, her plump cheeks gleaming brightly. She shook Amber's hand and moved over to where Jesse was standing. "And Jesse. I've heard about you two! You're from..."  
  
"Italy," Jesse said, finishing Mrs. Weasley's sentence.  
  
"Ah, I see," She said nodding and seating them at the wooden table, laden with food. "And can you speak italian?"  
  
"Yes," Amber replied, then continued seeing that Mrs. Weasley seemed to want to hear it. "Ciao, mi chiamo l'Ambra. Questo è il mio Jesse di sorella, siamo dei gemelli da Venezia, Italia. Parliamo entrambi l'italiano ed Inglese fluentemente come nostro padre era nato in inghilterra, siamo felici di incontrarlo Talpa!"  
  
"Oh!" Molly said, looking confused.  
  
"What the heck did she say?" Fred asked, and Jesse laughed.  
  
"She said, hello, my name is Amber. This is my sister Jesse, we are twins from Venice, Italy. We speak both Italian and English fluently as our father was born in England, we are happy to meet you Molly."  
  
Mr. Weasley, or that was who he looked like, anyway. He was the oldest male, who was slightly bald. He looked up as Amber was speaking Italian and wiped the crumbs off his flannel shirt. He extended his hand to Amber and Jesse over the table (which was by the way very bad manners).   
  
"I'm so sorry, I'm Arthur, Arthur Weasley," He said shaking their hands, then going back to his conversation with Harry, "So tell me more about this, connupter thing."  
  
"Computer, oh that...."  
  
"Oh, and I'm Percy," A curly-haired boy said, extending a hand in a haughty way. "I work for the ministry."  
  
George leaned over the table, unknowingly putting his elbow in his mashed potatoes. He whispered to Jesse and Amber, but made it loud enough so that Percy, who was seated next to him could hear.  
  
"He's been kind of edgy, since his old boss' son turned out to be working for Voldemort, and the fact that he kept calling him Weatherby," George said, blocking the side of his mouth facing his parents.   
  
Percy blushed. "Hey! At least I'm getting somewhere in life-"  
  
Amber tuned them out. After dinner she went upstairs, with Jesse and they sat on the bed talking. There was a knock on the door. They heard two male voices outside the door, laughing.  
  
"It's probably Harry and Ron," Hermione said softly before turing to the door and saying louder, "come on in you two!"  
  
Harry and Ron came into the room laughing, but stood on the opposite end of the room, suddenly becoming silent and watching Jesse and Amber, very interested.   
  
"We're not dirt, don't look at us like that!" Amber said, seeing their expression.  
  
"It's not-"  
  
"We don't bite, come sit down!" Jesse beckoned. Harry and Ron sat down gingerly on the bed, next to Hermione. The watched Jese and Amber who were sitting cross-legged on the opposite bed, facing them.   
  
"So, tell us about Hogwarts!" They said excitedly, at the same time. Harry and Ron looked taken aback, as if their sudden exclaimation frightened them. They, sighed. It'll probably take a while for them to get used to us, Amber thought to herself as Harry took a deep breath before he began. I hope they do get used to us. It'd be weird, hanging out with Hermione but having her best friends ignore us.  
  
"Well it's this big castle..."  
Amber sat up in her bed, it was still night time, the clock on Ginny's wall read 3 AM. She grasped her blankets, and looked around. The sky was dark, a few bright stars thrown across it. She pulled her messy hair out and put it back up again, before looking over at Jesse, who was sound asleep. Ginny was snoring softly on the other side of the room. A small animal jumped onto the bed, at first startling Amber, but then petting him realizing it was noneother than Jesse and her pet cat, Jake. She'd been dreaming, but of what. She stroked Jake gently as he layed down, and she tried to remember her dream...  
  
Sunlight through a window.... instability.... a scream.... a crash... yelling...  
  
The dream slowly began fading away, it was alarming to remember what she had... She settled back down under the covers, her hands under her pillow. Slowly but surely, she dozed back off to sleep.   
"Come on, get up you lazy heads!" Ginny said, at 8 o'clock the next morning, arousing Jesse and Amber from their beds. Cobwebs of sleep still covering her mind, Amber sat up and began rubbing her eyes. "Come on, you two, mum served breakfast fifteen minutes ago!"  
  
Jesse and Amber slowly put their legs slowly over the side of the bed and got up. Not caring whether or not they looked presentable, the schlumped tiredly downstairs. Fred and George were sitting at the table also eating breakfast. Their hair was sticking up all over the the place, as if they had also just awoken. Harry and Ron were in the living room, playing wizards chess. They greeted Jesse, Amber, Hermione, and Ginny as they made their appearance in the dining room.  
  
Amber shaded her eyes, it sure was bright day. She sat down in the kitchen chair, and helped herself to what was left of the bacon and eggs.  
  
"Mum is out doing errands, and Dad and Percy are at work," Ginny inferred, at Jesse and Amber's faces when they saw that they were not under adult supervision.  
  
"She trusts you home alone?" Jesse asked, groggily.  
  
"Yes, why not? Fred and George are seventeen and dependable," Hermione said, pouring herself some orange juice, and dripping a little on the white table cloth.   
  
Ron snorted. "Okay, whatever you say Hermione," He laughed and turned back to his wizards chess.  
  
"What are you talking about Ron," George asked, tipping his chair. "We're respons- ahhhhhhhhh, ouch!"  
  
George's chair had fell all the way backwards. Crashing of china and glass filled the room as egg and bacon, orange juice and milk spattered everywhere. George had pulled the tablecloth down with him. He cried out in pain and looked quite unhappy as he saw the mess he'd made.  
  
"NOW YOU'VE GONE AND DONE IT!" Ron yelled, from the living room, as him and Harry turned from their game.  
  
"YEAH YOU STUPID GIT! MUM'S GONNA KILL US! SKIN US ALIVE!" Fred yelled too, surprised at his own twin's stupidity.   
  
Just then, Amber had the weirdest deja vu...   
  
Jesse's View:  
Jesse was sitting on her chair and she closed her eyes her mind went blank she remembered a dream she had had. "L'ambra, ho avuto un sogno strano una volta! Esso era ieri sera infact c'era qualcuno o qualcosa che era instabile ed esso era molto e poi qualcosa è scontrato e c'era alot di urlare da un lontano sano. ... Ho avuto appena il vu di deja! Lei pensa? No! (Amber, I had a weird dream one time! It it was last night infact! There was someone or something that was unstable, screaming, and then something falls over and there was a lot yelling from a distant person. .. I had just the deja vu!)," Jesse said and was very confused.  
  
"Il Jesse, non so. ... Avrei potuto essere un sogno che abbiamo divisi? Come quando eravamo piccoli in Venezia. Quando riguardavamo sei! Il sogno del raccoglitore di capra! Chi andava rubare Jamie! Poi Jamie era la capra di sacraficed al festable di acqua! In venezia, sulla punta del tetto! Delle cannelle! Lei che sa Jesse ho avuto quello stesso sogno che penso! Non dove lei vede luminoso , unstability, ed un incidente ma ciò tutto lí era alcuni urlare! (Jesse, I do not know... It would have had to be a dream that we shared? How when we were small in Venice. When we pertained you are! The dream of the stealer of goat! Who went to steal Jamie! Then Jamie was the goat sacraficed to the festable of water! In Venice, on the point of the roof! I know you and I had the same one dream! Where she sees bright, unstability, and an accident, and someone to yelled!)" Amber said in Italian.  
  
Ron and Harry got up and walked over and stared at them, like they were from Mars since they were speaking their native tounge. Ron snorted and helped Fred and George clean up the mess. Harry on the other hand sat down and grabbed a book out of his bag. Italian for dummies, Version One.  
  
"Pensa che può imparare come leggere e parli l'italiano da un libro? Egli stupido, ha temuto soltanto che un vero italiano può fare fuori le parole! A meno che sono il tought come leggere e parlano l'italiano! (He thinks he can learn how to read and speak Italian from a book? Stupid Egli, feared only that a true Italian can do out of the words! Unless they are taught how to read and speak Italian!)" Jesse said and they cracked up at what she had said.  
  
"Sì! Molto vero! (Yes! Very true!)" Amber said and smiled.   
  
Hermione walked over and frowned at Amber and Jesse. "L'ambra! Jesse! Nessuno prendendo in Saccheggia giro e Ron! Lei non loro sa! Non lo sanno! Appena dargli una probabilitá ok! Non saccheggiare è un individuo piacevole e stupido! E so come parlare l'italion! (Amber! Jesse! No making fun of Harry and Ron! You don't know them! They don't know you! Just give them a chance ok! Harry is a nice guy and not stupid! And I know how to speak Italian!)  
  
"Hermione! WE KNOW!" Amber and Jesse yelled in english and everyone noticed that there was no more odd Italian words going around. 


End file.
